vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Klaus und Kol
Die Beziehung zwischen den Halb-Brüdern Klaus und Kol. Beide sind Angehörige der Familie Mikaelson und Urvampire. Sie handeln impulsiv und sind jähzornig, weswegen Kol von Klaus vor mehr als einem Jahrhundert erdolcht wurde. Vorgeschichte Beide wurden in der Neuen Welt geboren und wuchsen in einem Dorf auf, auf dessen Überreste später Mystic Falls entstand. Ihre Mutter Esther verwandelte beide, wie den Rest ihrer Geschwister in Vampire. Im 12. Jahrhundert erwähnt Elijah in einem Gespräch mit Klaus, dass Letzterer zusammen mit Kol die Aufmerksamkeit von Vampirjägern auf sich gezogen haben, weil sie "nicht besonders diskret" waren. Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde Kol von Klaus mit einem Dolch neutralisiert und in einen Sarg gesperrt. Der Grund dafür ist unbekannt. Staffel Drei Der verschlossene Sarg thumb|left|200pxElijah entfernte den Dolch aus Kols Brust und erweckte ihn damit wieder. Kol erwähnte Klaus gegenüber, dass es lange her war, dass beide sich gesehen hatten. Klaus schien sogar Angst vor Kol zu haben, wie bereits Elijahs Drohung zuvor gezeigt hatte. Er versuchte Kol zu beruhigen, der ihn jedoch angriff. Gemeinsam mit seinen befreiten Geschwistern rächte er sich an Klaus. Danach klärten sie Klaus über ihr Vorhaben auf, die Stadt ohne ihn zu verlassen und er schwor, sie zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen. Der Konflikt wurde druch Esther gelöst, die unerwartet auftauchte und Klaus sein Verhalten verzieh, damit sie wieder eine Familie sein konnten. Gefährliche Liebschaften thumb|200pxDie Spannungen hielten allerdings an, so auch als Kol seine Schwester Rebekah in Schutz nahm, weil sie versucht hatte Elena zu töten. Klaus drohte ihr erneut einen Dolch durchs Herz zu jagen, aber Kol hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Klaus machte ihm klar, dass er sich an seine Regeln halten muss, solange er in seinem Haus lebt und Kol schlug vor das Problem draußen zu klären. Der Streit wurde von Esther unterbunden. All meine Kinder thumb|left|200pxAuch wenn sie oft miteinander streiten scheinen beide eine Reihe von Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben. Am Morgen nach dem Ball hatte Kol sich beruhigt und bat Klaus, als Entschuldigung dafür, dass er ihn erdolcht hatte, eine Bar zu besuchen. Sie verbrachten einen Männerabend, feierten, tranken und baggerten Frauen an. Kol, der eine anzügliche Bemerkung über Caroline machte, wurde von Klaus gewarnt, dass er ihn bei einem weiteren Wort die Leber herausreißt. Als die Familie durch Esthers Verrat wieder auseinanderbrach hielt Kol weiter zu Klaus und stand sogar in seinen Diensten. Er hielt sich in Denver auf, wo er Jeremy ausspionierte. 'Staffel Vier' A view to kill Kol will weiter verhindern, dass das Heilmittel gegen Vampirismus gefunden wird. Dafür ist er bereit über Leichen zu gehen, was Klaus gar nicht gefällt. Der will es nämlich einerseits für Elena haben, damit diese wieder seine menschliche Blutbank für weitere Hybriden wird und andererseits für sich selbst, um es endgültig zu zerstören, sodass es niemand mehr gegen ihn verwenden kann. Kol lässt sich aber nicht von seinem älteren Halbbruder aufhalten und versucht Jeremy, der ja jetzt einer der Fünf Vampirjäger ist, zu töten, aber zusammen mit Elena schafft es Jeremy Kol mit dem unzerstörbaren Weißeichenpflock zu pfählen. Klaus, der gerade zum Gilbert-Haus geeilt ist, muss wutentbrannt und untätig zusehen, wie Kol für immer verbrennt. Siehe auch en:Klaus and Kol Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Familiäre Beziehung